I. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to tables having folding leaves and in particular to an improved hinge mechanism for pivotally connecting the leaves to a table top.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, tables having folding leaves are well known. Common use of such tables is in the hotel industry which uses tables having leaves which assume one of two or three positions. The leaves may be horizontal and flush with the table top for serving or the leaves may be pivoted to either a down position or an up position for transport through hotel hallways or for storage of the table. Tables with leaves which pivot to a vertical position above the table top are desirable in that during transport of the table through hotel hallways, the table leaves act to contain transported dishes, utensils and food on the table top. In addition to having pivotable leaves, such tables are commonly provided with a table top which pivots on a support between a flat horizontal position and a 90 degree displaced vertical position. Such tilting on a support is desirable for storage of the table when not in use. An example of such a prior art table is shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,796 to Wilson et al. dated May 8, 1984.
While a table such as described in the aforementioned U.S. patent has proven very useful in the industry, it has been discovered that such tables may be subject to certain disadvantages under some circumstances. As disclosed in the aforementioned patent, the table leaves are connected to the table top by a plurality of hinges which include a stationary pivot member which is secured to the table and a slide member which is secured to the leaf. The slide member is slidably movable relative to the pivot member but the two members are urged together by means of an interconnecting spring. When the table leaves are to be moved from a position flush with the table top, the leaf must be pulled away from the table top a predetermined stroke and either pivoted to a down position or a leaf up position. In either event, when the leaf is pulled away from the table top, the hinges are exposed. This can result in undesirable consequences in that during use, such table tops are provided with tablecloths which are commonly white. When the leaves are pulled apart to expose the hinges, the tablecloth can migrate into the hinge area and become soiled. Also, the tablecloth can become pinched when the table leaf is returned to the horizontal position. Another problem associated with such prior art table tops is that when the table is to be moved from the leaf up position to a flush position, the leaf must be moved against the urging of the spring. This can result in cumbersome operation of the table when attempting to move the leaves to a position flush with the table top. Commonly this action takes place in a hotel's guest room when the room service table is being set up in the presence of the hotel guests. At such time, it is very desirable from the standpoint of the hotel to have the operation of the table top be as smooth and graceful as possible to avoid discomforting the hotal guest in any manner. A still further problem of the prior art apparatus is that when the table leaf is moved to the down position, the table leaf extends substantially far from the table top which requires additional space for transport or storage of the table.